Incubus!
by Mellos-In-My-Closet
Summary: “Would you like to play a game?" Extreem yaoi oneshot! ItachiX Naruto KakashiX Iruka! LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS LEMONS!


* * *

MN: Hey People! Been a while. Sorry. I've been through a lot lately. I'm realy stressed. I wrote this very long and sexy one shot for itachi's birthday(which was yesterday!) and as an apology for my lack of fan ficing. Sorry!

WARNING! THIS STORY IS A YAOI! iT IS EXTREAMLY GRAPHIC. IF YOU CAN NOT HANDLE IT PLEASE LEAVE! nO FLAMES! PLEASE REVIEW!

Note: I got the basic concept of the story from a yaoi comic i read.

I dont own naruto!

* * *

Someone knocked on the door of my room. " Naruto, Can I come in?" Iruka called through the wood of the door. I scrambled to pick up the porno magazines strewn across my bed. _Fuck! _I tossed them under my bed and sat cross-legged on the edge.

"Come in." I called back hoarsely. Iruka opened the door and leaned casually against the doorframe.

"Naruto…" _He's getting ready for his Mother Mode. _"Your seventeen now and I know it must be hard to have to change homes so suddenly."

He shut the door and walked over to the bed. _Oh fuck don't sit next to me! _I felt my face heat up at I casually pulled a pillow over my lap. _Please don't notice!_

He wrapped an arm around me. "Being a teenage boy is very hard. I've been there…" He continued talking, I gripped my pillow tighter. I glanced down and saw of one of my magazines on the floor of in front of Iruka. I felt my stomach turn.

As Iruka continued ranting I tried to figure out away to get rid of that magazine. "I'm worried about you Naruto, you've been acting weird lately" I got an idea.

I suddenly dropped on my knees in front of Iruka effectively obscuring the magazine with my body and the pillow. "I'm sorry for worrying you Iruka-ni" a pouted up at him with the cutest look I could manage.

"Its alright Naruto" He patted my head. "Dinner will be ready in a bit , go take a shower." He stood up and left out the door.

My body instantly relaxed. I stood up and dropped the pillow. I sighed _My erections gone._

"**_What a shame."_**

_What the hell was that!? _A spun around to face the mirror on my night stand. There was a figure staring back at me with red eyes. When I blinked it was gone.

I exhaled harshly. And picked up the forgotten porn on the floor. The guy on the cover stared out in a provocative pose with big innocent eyes , _Pft ,Yeah Right! _"I'm such a queer." I mumbled and made my way to the bathroom shoving the mag under the bed.

Iruka POV

I reached into the cabinet and pulled out a blue apron, and tied it on. Naruto made it for me when he was younger. I smiled at the memory of him giving it to me.

I grabbed a pot from the sink and filled it with water. Just as I was setting the pot down someone knocked on the door. "Coming!" I called out running to the old wooden door, and lurching it open. "Yes?"

A figure came into the light of the porch. "Hello I'm Kakashi Hatake, I'm here to give you some paperwork from the bank on your newly purchased home." I took in his appearance. He was tall and the collar of his jacket was pulled up to cover half of his face, but I could see he had a pleasant look judging by the way his eye crinkled in the corner. One was completely shut.

"Yes, Please come in." I opened the door wider so he could come in.

Naruto POV

I turned on the faucet of the tub testing the water then pulled on the knob to turn on the shower. I watched my reflection dwindle away with the growing steam, then took off my clothes and stepped in the shower.

The hot water felt good on my body and I relaxed and let the water drip through my blond hair. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room grew thicker and my body felt weird. My breath came heavier until I panted. I looked down. _I'm Hard? The fuck!_A voice echoed in the bathroom.

"**Its hot isn't it?" **

"Who's There?" I called out knocking down the shampoo bottle.

**_"Are you afraid?" _It asked again. I didn't answer. ****_"It looks like your afraid." _It laughed, "****_That's no good. I need you to feel good Naruto-chan." _**

A presence wrapped around my erection. "AH!" I couldn't move I was pinned with lust. I rested my head against the cool tile, it was as if my body wasn't reacting to any of my commands.

"Please." I called out not really knowing what it was that I wanted.

**_"It's so nice when you beg Naruto."_**

Iruka POV

"Would you like anything to drink?" I asked the man at the table, while adding the pasta to the now boiling water.

"Not right now, thank you." he said contently. Kakashi looked around. "Such a beautiful home."

"I know!" I said happy to start a conversation, "I'm surprised it wasn't bought sooner, and so cheap too!" Turning back to the stove I stirred the simmering sauce.

"Well hats because its haunted."

I turned my head around to look at him, "Haunted?" I asked jokingly. "No way I'm buying that."

"I'm just saying that it's what they say."

"Crazy old gossips!" I laughed.

"It could be bullshit, but then why has this house been empty for all these years?" A hand reached in front of me for the spoon in the sauce. I could feel his warmth seep through me. I shuddered, and turned to face him. He brought the spoon to his once concealed lips. I was mesmerized.

"Is something wrong?" He asked smiling.

"No, nothing." I stated ,not really paying attention.

"These documents might take a while," he said with his beautiful pink lips, " So I was wondering if I could stay for dinner."

"Anything." I said automatically, my arm twitched and bumped into the hot pot of boiling pasta. "Fuck!" I cursed.

Kakashi laughed. "Never thought you'd be one to curse. Let me see the burn." I held up my arm for him, the burn was on my elbow. His lithe fingers brushed the burn.

"Ouch!" I whined.

"Hold still." Something cool wrapped around the burn, the feeling instantly shot down to my groin. I looked strait at Kakashi, he was sucking on the burn. I could feel his tongue glide smoothly across my heated skin.

"Maybe, we s-should get some a-antiseptic?" I asked halfheartedly.

"No need, I'm done disinfecting it." Strangely enough the pain was gone. I wiggled my arm.

"Your right!" I smiled up at him. "Thanks!"

"No problem." He fixed his jacket so in covered his face once more, "Looks like the pastas done you should call down your brother." Kakashi turned and sat back down at the table.

I Drained the pasta then went upstairs to get Naruto, in the back of my mind I couldn't help but wonder how he knew I had a brother, but I pushed that thought away and made my way toward the bathroom.

Naruto POV

**_"It's so nice when you beg Naruto."_**

" Let me g-go!" I shuddered against the tile. The presence only intensified smothering my other senses , and heightening my pleasure. "AH!"

**_"Are you so sure Naruto?" _The voice teased.**

Someone knocked on the bathroom door. "Naruto." Iruka called through the door.

"Y-yes?!" I called back a little startled, and more than a little turned on.

"Are… are you all right?" He asked.

**_"Yes, Naruto are you all right?" _The presence tugged hard on my erection.**

"AHH!"

"Naruto!?" Iruka called worriedly.

"I'm FINE!" The presence made its way to my bottom, and pushed in. "Fuck!" It hurt but felt good.

"Naruto! I'm Coming In!" The door burst open and the presence dissipated. I was left with a raging hard on in front of my friggen guardian! "Oh my!" He averted his eyes and blushed.

"It's not what it looks like!" I squealed, and tried to hide myself with my hands.

"it's a perfectly normal part off life." He said blushing.

"Huh?"

"Its alright Naruto. Every boy your age does it."

"You mean its ok to…"

"Yes." Iruka answered strait forward, but still blushing.

"So I can?"

"Yes." He turned around "Dinner is for he most part done, so hurry up."

"Um, yeah." He scurried out the door and shut it. Just as I was going to 'finish', the door opened again.

"If you have any questions Feel free to ask!" Irukas blushing face could be seen then it disappeared behind the door. I had to resist the urge to laugh.

Iruka POV

_Naruto was masturbating! What the hell am I supposed too do!?_ I quickly ran down the stairs and into the kitchen. I grabbed some silverware and agitatedly placed it on the table.

"You caught him masturbating didn't you?" I gave Kakashi a look. "and you don't know what to do." I barely nodded.

"All I can try to do is give him advice." I said broken.

how old are you?" He stood up.

"Twenty three." I mumbled.

He came closer. "Old enough to know how to masturbate." He came closer. "Have you ever had sex"He backed me up to the fridge. I was frozen. "Ever touched someone?" His breath tickled my ear. "Have you ever kissed someone?"

"no" I muttered.

"Then how do you expect to give advice?" He backed off and sat back down at the table.

I stared at him for a moment then went back to setting the table.

"Who's this?" someone in crazy pajamas asked from the doorway.

Naruto POV

"Who's this?" There was a man sitting at the table. Iruka blushed when he saw me.

"this is Mr. Hatake. He stopped by because I needed to sign some documents on the house."

"Oh. Hello Mr. Hatake!" I held out my hand for him to shake.

"Call Me Kakashi, Mr. Hatake is my dad." He laughed. He was a strange one but I liked him. His jacket was pulled up and I couldn't see half his face but I could tell he was a happy kind of guy. "You must be Naruto."

He knows my name? "Yup that's me." I slid into the seat across from him and left the seat next to him for Iruka. "Pasta tonight?"

"Yes, here Naruto." He handed me a plate loaded with pasta. Iruka continued to pass around the pasta , bread and drinks to us. I watched him carefully. He wouldn't meet my eyes. _must of freaked him out earlier. _I slurped down some pasta. _Wonder what the hell was molesting me in the bath. _Iruka sat down and casually had a conversation with Kakashi. _No one was there but I'm sure it wasn't my imagination. _I was broken out of my reverie by our dinner guest.

"So how old are you Naruto?" He asked.

"Sixteen. But Iruka argues that I act younger."

"I think you act your age, maybe a little older." Iruka shuddered.

Iruka POV

He was feeling me up under the table! What the hell do I do?! His hand worked my thigh making me shudder.

"So Naruto how do you like your new home?" He asked.

"Its very…interesting." I stared at my plate barely taking a bite. My hand twitched.

"How about you Iruka, Do you like it?" I couldn't see his face but I knew he was smiling. _I should stop this, I'm already half hard!_I-its nice." I couldn't not answer him. Naruto would know something was wrong.

"

"Iruka are you feeling well, Your very red." That evil bastard! He reached out a hand to feel my forehead. "It seems like you have a fever , Naruto could you get me a thermometer and some aspirin?"

"sure I'm done dinner anyway." He ran upstairs. I could hear his feet scurry around through the ceiling. Then run back down the stairs.

"I found a thermometer but no aspirin." Naruto held out the thermometer to Kakashi. He reached out to grab it but I got it first.

"Don't worry about it Naruto, I'm fine, go take this back up stairs." I tried to hand It back to him but this time Kakashi intercepted.

"I'll take care of him Naruto, just go to bed, growing boys need there rest."

Naruto looked freaked out, I don't blame him. "Alright." he ran back up the stairs.

Kakashi stood up, and began to take off the jacket that was there through out the entire meal. "Would you like to play a game, Iruka?" He looked at me with a smile.

"Maybe , we should just sign these documents." I tried to sound normal, but I was nervous.

"Let me ask you again", He stared at me with both eyes. It was the first time I saw the other one open. The Normal one was a cool grey, but the other was Crimson. He came closer. "Would you like to pay a game."

"s-sure." I stammered. He unbuttoned his shirt at the collar.

"Here's the game, I want to see how long you can resist me."

"Your joking, right?" I laughed slightly.

"I wont touch you , I will only sit across from you and look at you." He undid his tie and let the silk fall to the floor. His silver hair gleamed in the light and he sat down. "Now, lets see how long you last." His teeth sparkled as he smiled.

"This is ridiculous." I mumbled. But as I sat there his presence intoxicated me. Everything about him was beautiful, though I only knew him for a couple hours. His presence wrapped around me and wouldn't let me go. My knuckles gripped the seat tightly.

"Ten minutes, your making good time. Better than the others." He said still smiling.

"Others?" I ground out through my clenched teeth.

"You think you're the only one I've played this game with?" He laughed and I instantly got hit with a wave of jealousy, even though I only just met him I want him more than anything. "You really are innocent, aren't you? I bet the only reason why you haven't done anything yet is because you don't know how." He laughed.

"I know a lot more than you think." I launched at him ,grabbed him roughly by the hair and kissed him. I could feel his smile against my lips. His lips moved against mine in a frenzy.

"apparently not." He pulled off my pants and left me in my t-shirt, apron and underwear. "Boxers? I would of thought you were a briefs kind of guy." He reached to take them off but my hand intercepted.

"Stop!" He pushed me to the floor on my hands and knees.

"Don't you think it's a little late for that?" he pulled off my underwear leaving my rear exposed. "Nice and tan." He ran a hand over my balls. I shuddered.

"W-we cant! N-Naruto's upstairs!" I moaned out.

"Don't worry he's fine." I heard a rustling of fabric, Kakashi sat on the couch in front of me with his legs wide. His erection was thick and stood at attention waiting. "Come here Iruka." I crawled forward, and kneeled in front of him.

"Stand up and take off your shirt but leave the apron." I did as I was told then got back on my knees. "Suck." I gently ran my fingers over the head then kissed the tip. Kakashi shifted. I licked the sides seeing the effect it had. I sucked on he head and he moaned, then I ran my fingers along his balls. They were surprisingly soft.

Somethin cold poked my entrance. I ignored it until I felt it inside. I stopped sucking and looked behind me. The thermometer was sticking out of my butt! "don't worry I'm only taking your temperature. You are sick after all." He smiled down at me and pushed it in further

"AHH!" I cried out. It hit something inside.

"Is there something the matter?" He asked knowing damn well what was the matter! He worked it in and out as I continued to suck him off. I moaned around his length as he constantly impaled my prostate.

"Enough, I want to fuck you." He pushed me down and pushed my legs over my shoulder then pushed in with out warning.

"Fuck! AHH!" I cried in pleasure. He kissed me as he pushed in and out, speeding up and slowing down. He groaned and licked my nipples through the apron. I arched into him.

"Deeper, please!" I pushed down on him hard. "OH God I'm close!" He groaned a response. Our bodied were slick with sweat rubbing against each other, creating a delicious feeling. It was all I could take. My muscles clenched around him and I came covering our stomachs with cum. Kakashi came in side me. We laid together on the rug, him still inside me.

He lifted his head. "I took your virginity."

"You did."

"Wanna do it again?" Kakashi smiled.

Naruto POV

Iruka was acting weird. But I couldn't quite figure out what was wrong with him. All I could do was leave him with Kakashi.

"Though Iruka is the lease of my problems." I sighed. I've rationalized my earlier encounter in the bathroom down to the fact that it was all my imagination. Nothing like that could ever really happen, Right? I shuffled across my bed room floor, creating static against my socks, and tugged on my night hat.

"AAH!" I jumped and hid behind my bed.

"What the fuck was that?!" I whispered into my blanket. I stood up. _Just to be on the safe side…I think I'll sleep with a light on tonight_. I giggled nervously and reached to turn off the large over head light. I crept into bed, pulling the covers up to my chin.

The warm glow from my bed side lamp made me feel safe. I could see everything and wasn't afraid. But as I looked on the things in my room began to take on an almost eerie tone. My eyes glanced around nervously, the atmosphere in the room grew heavier with every second. The need to throw off the blanket and run out of the room was growing, but I was frozen. The lights went off.

**_"Your so silly Naruto, thinking a little light will keep me away." _A figure stood in front of my bed. Though it was dark I could see him clear enough. He was tall and dressed in elegant clothes that looked like he jumped out of the eighteen hundreds. His long black hair was tied back with a black silk ribbon. His face was noble with a strong look, his nose was strait and you could see a slight line under each eye. But most stunning off all are his eyes. Each was a fiery crimson red, like if you looked at them too long you would fall into the pits of hell.**

"W-who are y-you?" I pulled the sheet closer.

**_"You could call me a nightmare, but many call me Itachi." _He grinned showing his white teeth. ****_"Though, if I were the one asking the questions I would ask 'what are you?'" _he****lowered himself on the bed.**

I stared at him. He crawled closer and sat on my stomach. **_"Well if your not going to ask I'll just tell you. I am an Incubus." _He tugged on the corner of the blanket trying to remove it from my face.**

"No!" I pulled it away from him.

**_"So you are alive. I was beginning to think you were in permanent shock." _He laughed it was a pleasant sound.**

"Why are you doing these things to me?" I pulled the blanket a little tighter.

**_"I told you I'm an Incubus. A demon that feeds off sexual desire and appetite." _He looked at me like I didn't know anything. My body was growing hot.**

I bolted up strait. "But why me!?" I could feel my face heat.

**_"You are a sixteen year old male student. Being in the same house as you is like telling a fat kid not to eat cake when its in front of their face." _He caressed my face. _I never thought a statement like that would ever make me so… I don't know!_**

He launched at me and started to kiss my chest through my shirt. I wanted more. I wanted anything he could give me. "Please." I moaned.

**_"So eager. Its amazing how willing you are." _He slipped a hand into the elastic of my pants and traced his fingers over my underwear.**

"Well, I figure that since your probably a figment of my imagination created because of my sexual tension, I might as well enjoy it."

**_"Your so naïve. Why don't you believe me?" _His cool fingers gripped me.**

"AHH! More!" I felt sweat collect on my brow. He pulled my shirt over my head, and pulled off my bottoms with the underwear. I shivered as his crimson eyes appraised me. His head ducked down and I could feel him lick my length. "MMh."

**_"You seem to be enjoying this." _a hand snaked to my entrance and pushed a finger in. It was uncomfortable.**

"Ouch!" I cried out.

**_"Try to relax, it will get better in a second." _He started to hum. It felt good, the combination of being fingered and blown at the same time. The pain mingled with the pleasure until there was only ecstasy.**

**_"What do you want Naruto?" _He took his fingers out and, untied his hair from the ribbon. Then Wrapped in around my cock tight. I whined.**

**_"Come Naruto, what do you want?" _He gave my member a squeeze.**

"fuck." I moaned.

**_"What was that?" _He laughed and tortured me with his hand, playing with the now slick ribbon.**

"Fuck Me!"

He caressed my red face. **_"How could I say no?" _He thrusted in to me. My whole body convulsed.**

"AHHH!" I gripped on to his neck tight. He pounded into me, groaning occasionally. His hands worked my nipples until they were red. My cock was hot and wasn't allowed to release. "Please."

**_"What?"_ he asked playing with the ribbon.**

"Untie it! I want to come!" I whined. He tore the ribbon off and my body shook. He held me as I came all over our stomachs, and him inside me.

I closed my eyes.

* * *

When I opened my them the light was back on. I sat up. The sheet fell around my chest. My clothes were back on. I felt my chest. "It was a dream." I mumbled.

"I'm afraid I have to contradict you." I turned around and saw the man from my dream. He stood stark naked near my closet door , his hair pooled over his shoulders.

"I don't believe this!" I squealed.

His laughter filled the room. "If you don't believe me look down your pants the evidence is there." He turned around and sifted through my closet.

Sure enough when I pulled down my ants to see, the marks from the ribbon were still there.

He looked at me over his shoulder. **_"Told yah."_**

**_

* * *

_MN: HOPE YOU LIKED IT! pLEASE REVIEW! iF YOU DO I MIGHT WRIGHT MORE! **


End file.
